Crossover
by Dilogyps
Summary: A secret room has opened up in the hills of Tommorrow, and Wodensfang recruits Hiccup to find out what's on the other side, with a side objective of getting something a little bit... secretive.


**Chapter One - The Predicament of Ages**

* * *

Hiccup strode out of his rock throne room out into the land of Tommorrow, where the past King of the Wilderwest, Grimbeard, had lived before he sailed off the edge of the world. Or maybe, just maybe, like the Hysterics said, he had landed on America and never wanted to go back.

Tommorrow, was of course, still being rebuilt. It still looked crude and plug-ugly. It still looked like it had been standing for over three hundred years. Or maybe decades. That was nothing to be worried about though, as it had been only one day since Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had been crowned King of the Wilderwest, with his saving grace being a lobster claw necklace which inside of it held the Dragon Jewel, one of the most powerful things of the King's Lost Things. Toothless had protested against this, and it was accepted, as Toothless was no longer classified as the Toothless Daydream, but as the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus.

Hiccup had lost a newly-made friend yesterday, who was known none other than Furious, with the iconic little stitch over his heart which had been inflicted upon him when he had tried to save Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II from being killed by his father in a misunderstanding. Alas, he was not quick enough, and the blade plunged killing Hiccup's predecessor. Furious had left the Archipelago forever to hide and recover from a wound made by Excellinor the Witch who had been wielding the Stormblade, desperate to avenge her son's death by killing the third Hiccup.

Furious had sidestepped however, preventing that and saving the third Hiccup with a pretty hefty cost, causing him to leave the islands near Tommorrow.

It was not time to dwell on the past however, as his very first official predicament had come up, and it just _had_ to be a life or death situation. On his very first day! Which was crazy, but it probably wasn't. It probably was just a mouse eating someone's supply of cheese that they had kept in their closet, or maybe it was about how their dragon was going berserk because one part of its bedding wasn't _just_ right.

However, in retrospect, it probably was a life or death situation, seeing as how much he had gone through in his short and not so ceremonial crowning of the King of the Wilderwest. And the time where he had held onto that crab - sorry, sorry, _lobster -_ claw necklace for dear life and the guardians of Tommorrow had spared him, seeing through the ugly encasing into the gloriously important treasure that was held inside.

But seeing how the person, er.. dragon, that had called him was Ziggerastica, it was probably not that life or death important. To him, just saying.

It was probably a major epidemic to dragons that had been seen affecting the nanodragons impossibly spread across the island, and causing many to die off. And that it might spread to other, larger dragons.

Actually, that _was_ a life or death situation.

Hiccup quickened his step so that he would reach his destination soon. And in soon, he meant fifteen minutes.

"It probably isn't that urgent," said Hiccup to himself exasperatedly for the umpteenth time.

He took a swift glance behind him so he could see if Toothless or Camicaza - or both - were following him. They were not, instead still working on repairing the secret dragon stables that Hiccup the Second had built under the town of Tommorrow.

Then he looked his two pockets. One held the REAL Dragon Jewel, and the other held the Red Herring Dragon Jewel. He definitely didn't want to take any chances, especially regarding the Jewel. He carried the Red Herring one so he could hand it off he needed to, and keep the real one safe.

He was almost there, the large hill, supporting a cave system which he heard about from the elder Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, Wodensfang. Apparently, he had stayed there a while before going to the area where he guarded one of the King's Lost Things.

'Hah,' Hiccup told himself mentally. Again. 'Nothing's gonna be too much for me, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!'

Gulp.

He sure hoped that was right.

Hiccup steeled his gut and walked right into the cave, thinking his ingenuity and intelligence would solve the day. Hiccup treaded deeper into the cave system where Wodensfang said he would meet him.

There was a voice calling out to him suddenly, before he entered the arch and into the open room with an agonizingly small skylight, so small not even an ant could fit through and discover the sacred area.

At the center of the room was Wodensfang, patiently waiting to drop a bomb of information onto Hiccup the Third's shoulders, all starting with..

"Well, do you ever wonder what would happen if the Hairy Hooligans and the other tribes were at _war_ with the dragons?" he questioned.

Hiccup shrugged.

"Well," Wodensfang continued, cued on by Hiccup's cluelessness. "let's head into that room over _there_ then," he said, pointing his long and slender snout into a small section of a wall hidden by a border. It was so small, Hiccup's thin frame was feeling tight by having to go into it. However, Wodensfang passed with no problem, as he was small and looked withered, like an immensely old dragon should.

Hiccup just stared at the small logic-defying portal lying before him on the floor. "I feel like I need some MAJOR explaining."

"Well-" Wodensfang started, before Hiccup interrupted.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP STARTING YOUR SENTENCES WITH 'WELL'?"

"Well-"

"Not amused."

"OKAY. So, earlier today, I found this thing with tiny little blocks that move on the.. screen."

"Like a play?"

"No. There was nothing behind it, but there was this thing that fitted into one of the slots, and it said 'HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON'."

"How to train your dragon? Hmm.. That sounds _quite_ familiar-"

"Will you please just shut up and hear me out?"

"Fine."

"So, I played it and was amazed, so I was inspired and accidentally dropped that thing I put into the slot into this hole", he said, gesturing to the portal. "Mind getting it for me?"

"First, I need to know what's in there-"

"Don't worry, I poked my head in and I was incidentally in a calm and serene pool in a cove."

"I'll go in soon," Hiccup finished. "Meanwhile, mind telling me what happened?"

"Uhh... I just invented a new word: SPOILERS."

"What does it mean?" questioned Hiccup, eager to add it to his extremely large - like, library archive large - vocabulary.

"It means.. something that I can't tell you or it would ruin what would happen. So.. have fun!" said Wodensfang, pushing Hiccup into the portal before the oh so small Toothless broke in to the room.

"I t-t-tracked Hiccup's scent here," he said in Dragonese to Wodensfang. He looked around confused, as Hiccup's scent ended here. "W-w-where is he?"

"Oh, I just pushed him into there," Wodensfang replied, gesturing to the portal the same way he did with Toothless' owner. "You can go in if you want."

"I-I-I can? Yes! T-Too-Toothless will save the day!" said Toothless in a respectably high voice, before jumping into the portal in a heroic fashion.

"I hope they find it soon," whined Wodensfang after Toothless disappeared into the portal. "I'm stuck on the part where he's befriending.. Toothless." Wodensfang was confused for a moment.

In the real world, Hiccup trained the small Toothless. In the.. moving images.. Hiccup also trains a much larger Toothless.

Hmm. It might just be some kind of coincidence.

Wodensfang walked away from the portal, desperate to finish the moving images.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what'cha think? Should I continue following Hiccup and Toothless' journeys through.. Berk? Only reviews can decide that.. kidding. I'm seeing this thing through.**

 **I just get inspired by reviews.**

 **So.. you better REVIEW. Just kidding. But please do, if you like it so far.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own HTTYD, I only own my OC's, my Plot, and this FanFiction. All rights are reserved to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell._

 _Until next time,_

 _\- Dilo._


End file.
